


Out of the Sea, An Adventure Awaits

by mcnuggies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Historical AU, M/M, Rating Might Change, Slow Burn, baby's first fic, more like historical fantasy, not your typical mchanzo, tags to add later, the prelude is nothing like the main story i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcnuggies/pseuds/mcnuggies
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is a young Lord who wants to learn all the world has to offer, even though it's forbidden. When a shipwreck victim is found on the shores of a rural fishing village, it's love at first sight...for Hanzo.in other words, hanzo is a lovesick puppy, jesse doesn't want to die, and genji the wingman™ is back in action





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, this is my first fic! i'm really excited about publishing this, i've been working on the central plot since august of last year. i'm more of an academic writer so i wanted to get the drama out of my system, so the main story will be much more casual and fluid!

_Head pounding, ears ringing, throat prepared to crack. The ghost of the boom haunted him, possessed his senses. His burned flesh screamed with every tickle of the salty spray, gathering real estate on his skin in the form of a white crust. Its taste crept into his mouth, becoming indistinguishable from blood._

_Sitting up was impossible when he didn't know which direction was up, and he phased through cycles of feeling nothing to feeling everything. Is this hell? Shock may have quarantined his senses, but it crossed his mind at one point that he no longer had a left arm, and his right had a death grip on the piece of ship that was the only barrier between him and the end he did not wish to cross._

_A lump became recognizable against his chest as his head cleared marginally. It gave him the first taste of an emotion since the boom. But no, there was no energy, no time for a laugh, even a sigh. He wanted to fight sleep- sleep, he insisted -not the horrendous experience of slipping into unconsciousness. A wish passed as something of a prayer, that he could keep even a hint of bodily control to ease his mind, assure his safety._

_No, he was losing. What time was it, anyway? What direction was he floating? He couldn't tell if the sun was up yet or if it was down to begin with. The water had no temperature, he was too numb. His Levi's were not so heavy on his legs, so maybe the sun was out, drying him off. He couldn't feel, but the urge to laugh broke free._

_Losing, losing._

_Okay, we can sleep, now. Sleep until the universe solves our problems for us._

_His mind went still with the slightest comfort that, through everything, he managed to hang onto his hat._

\--

Waking up was found to be a far more unpleasant experience than falling unconscious. It wasn't like a quiet awakening after a peaceful night's sleep where one slowly fades away from dreamland and becomes aware of one's surroundings before slowly moving about. No, this was like his body was squeezed through a breach in the fourth dimension, bringing him instantaneously from _nothing to everything_.

His first instinct was to scream, and scream he did. Pain ripped through him like fire, a fire that started at everything and flickered into nothing. A sudden cold splash of the sea quenching the flames none, but provided a welcoming dose of adrenaline.

_Caw, caw._

Eyes forced themselves open, from black to white, the sun beating down on his flaming body, no cloud in sight. The ringing was gone, allowing his cries and gasps for life to reach his ears. His spine groaned in protest as he lifted his head- he refused to visually acknowledge the absence of his arm and instead focused on the horizon. Blurred by the sun and dehydration, he quickly decided not to trust his eyes. There was no room for a fragile emotion like hope on his piece of ship. The birdsong was most likely a figment of his imagination, too.

  
The lure of sleep dragged him to its level. He welcomed it, just as he saw a flash of green. His barrier crashed against an unknown force.

And he was falling

falling

f  
a  
l  
l  
i  
n  
g  
.

Oh, well. Sleep sure felt good.

 

The _chou_ were quite adventurous in the spring. Some fluttered like birds, some zipped like sparks of electricity, others mimicking the sakura that drifted aimlessly, only gravity did not force an end to the little creatures’ airborne journey.

Perhaps, much like himself, the fallen petals were eager to have a mysterious wind- never measured, never predictable -take them somewhere new.

One of the whimsical creatures took a detour to pay him a visit, landing like a spirit’s breath on his _hakama_.

 _Papillon_. He rehearsed the word in his mind, then let it ghost his lips like a lover’s name. As quiet as a breath, he had little desire to be chastised for speaking _gibberish_. He let out a great sigh, wishing to hear such a beautiful word be spoken natively, with no effort hindering the raw emotions channel through the lips.

_Schmetterling, vlinder, and ah, what's the other?_

_Oh, yes._

_Butterfly_.

An inquisitive sound startled his mental meandering, disappointed that the chou then decided to move to her next destination.

“Young Lord, a letter-”

 _A_ _letter?_ He stood and crossed the _tatami_ to the maid, noting her flitting gaze and tightened lips. That's right, his appearance was rather casual for a young lord, though he preferred to have his long, black hair down whenever he could.

“There is no indication of the sender, young Lord, if you-”

With both hands he received the crumpled letter, a prompt look into her eyes shut her up and sent her away. Many servants and guests whispered to each other about the ethereal look in the eyes of the Lord’s family members, as though colored lightning lived in them. He supposed it was an advantage to keep short conversations shorter.

Indeed, there was no indication of the sender’s name, but the green seal was all he needed to see from across the room to want that letter. It had been months since _he_ tried to initiate contact, but he understood the circumstances.

With no need for further internal monologue, he delicately opened the letter, eyes widening in delight when he recognized the type of shimmery black ink.

_So he's settled there. Such a beautiful coastal village._

Blinking, he started to read the sloppy, childish font, his eyes accelerating character after character.

Tucking the letter in his sash, he ran to his wardrobe and selected a scarf to tie up his hair. The commotion drew a servant in to check his well being.

“Fetch me my horse!” He called, sending the servant running. His excitement made his own movements frantic as he made his way to the stables, procuring his bow and a satchel of rice and dried fish for good measure.

Within ten minutes, he was on his horse and sneaking out of his home estate. Hanamura was nestled beside Edo, he knew exactly how to get to the coast unnoticed.

_Ah, dear brother. To what adventure are you sending me this time?_

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all have seen mushishi, that's about the time period i'm setting this up to be in. i'm considering making this fic in the same universe. ( ´ ▽ ` )
> 
> it's a short prelude but please let me know if you're interested in this story!  
> (i guess you can refer to it as OSAAA)
> 
> you can reach me at noodledragon.tumblr.com


End file.
